Surprise Torture
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: The third season of Torture Chamber, the bonus series! Enter if thou shalt wish to see extra people get tortured! Sequel to Torture Chamber.
1. Surprise Victims on the Table

**A/N: So, here I am once again with more torture. **

**The torture sessions'll be shorter than the norm, because I don't want to make it feel like the hosts are Gary Stus and Mary Sues. But, you guys asked for it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, but I got TC!**

Surprise Victims On the Table

The Torture Chamber set was in chaos. Natalie Teasedale and Cedric Angriff were hugging and laughing and crying for no reason at all. Some crew hands were unchaining their producer and helping him off the table. One of the cameramen had decided to fire up his camera again, just to film SK swearing like there was no tomorrow. Cedric was reaching for his spare whipped cream pies (also for no reason).

The young creator of Torture Chamber strode onto the set with a big grin. She ducked as a pie unleashed from Cedric's hand went straight for her cousin, who was following behind her. He got hit, not surprisingly.

Lin gave a gentle laugh and patted the hosts on the back. "I knew I chose you guys for a good reason!" She gave a thumbs up to the off camera crew and walked over to that night's victim.

"I hate you Lin." Skeleton King pouted.

"I know. And it's probably a bad time for you, but there's a joint meeting in Room Twenty-Seven. You have half an hour to get yourself there." And then she was off.

_**Thirty-five minutes later...**_

"Okay boys, I have received tons of calls from viewers saying how great the show has been. We've landed a good handful of our victims in a mental asylum, and a few have needed therapy ever since."

"Hey, any of you remember that time-travelling gal? Man, she was _weird!_"

"She was my fangirl you know."

"I think she got chucked in with the Krink."

"I heard Scrapperton started drinking microchip tea to calm him down and he nearly killed hisself with the cup! Brit habits die hard."

"Any of you know what happened to Jinmay and Sakko? I was on sick leave..."

"Are Nova and Antauri still angry? Man, they copped it bad."

"HEY DID YA HEAR WHAT MASTER ZAN DID?!?!" **(Everyone that wants some more laughs, check Far-Raiderz's 'Bimbo'. Read it!)**

"Yes, I'm sure we did well. The viewers are going crazy! And a few have suggested that we do another season." Lin steepled her fingers as questions were cannoned at her.

"Who do we do?" Skeleton King crossed his arms and glared. "I said that as soon as the second season was done I'd be outta here. I never knew that _I'd_ be in the second season." he muttered.

The creator smiled evilly. Time in Skeleton King's company had rubbed off on her.

"Oh, I have some ideas."

**To be continued... Whenever I get the time to write...**

**Thanks for all your ideas, readers! I forget who came up with this one, but it was more than one! So, sorry! **

**And Far-Raiderz has written a one-shot with Master Zan and his incredible stupidity. Read it, it's funny! Really it is!**


	2. Surprise Victim 1: Cedric Angriff

**A/N: Hi. I'm really working overtime here...**

**WARNING! ****OTTO WILL GO EVIL IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Check everything else I've written.**

Surprise Victim 1: Cedric Angriff

"Hellooo, Cedric Angriff!"

_"AHH!"_

Otto jumped back with a wince on his face. "Hey watch the volume, I put my ears on sensitive for this show!"

"Oh no. No no no. This _cannot_ be happening! There must be some mistake! NOOO!"

Otto leaned forward with a gleeful grin on his face. "There _is_ no mistake! You _are _on," **"Torture Chamber!"**

_"NO!"_

"And guess what?" The green monkey was clearly insane. "They gave me those awesome pointy teeth! Just like Natalie's! Wahoo!" He grinned, just to show the camera for the fiftieth time.

"Natalie?! Where is she? What have you done?!"

"Relax Ceddy. It's all under control. _My _control! **MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Otto stopped short, a surprised look on his face. "Wow. I never knew I could do that."

"AGH! The monkey is crazy! _GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _Cedric reached breaking point and tried to claw his way out of the chains.

"Stop struggling Cedric! The chains will squeeze tighter!"

The man stopped and looked at Otto for a second. Then he started screaming again, now completely convinced that the monkey (as well as himself) was well and truly insane. I mean, if you had been suddenly kidnapped in the middle of the night from your own home, _in your pyjamas_, to get tortured on a show that you _worked_ on, you'd think that you might be a bit crazy too, right?

"Hey Mikey, put a spotlight on 'im." Otto ordered. "He's got _PJs_ on!"

Cedric looked down at his chest and screamed.

More screams echoed through the Torture Chamber, which scared Cedric, which made him scream again. And so this went on for a minute or so, until even Otto got bored with it and slapped him.

Otto looked at his hand, bewildered. "Never knew I could do that either."

"Ow ow ow ow OW... Aw great, now it's itchy! I can't scratch, I'm chained down to a table!"

"It is _the_ table! The table that all SRMTHFG-related characters fear! It resides in the darkest corner of your very _nightmares_! It's the," **"TORTURE CHAMBER!!!"**

"Wow, I've always wanted to say that!" Otto was excited. That is never a good thing.

"That used to be my job!" Cedric whined.

**"Hello Shuggazoom, I'm Otto! Welcome to Torture Chamber!"**

"Ack! That used to be my job!"

Otto just grinned evilly at his victim. "Okay folks, we're torturing Cedric Angriff tonight!" Hey, Otto was pretty good as a TV show host. "Alrighty, we're going to keep this short and sweet tonight. Unfortunately we're scrapping everything else except for the initial toture, but we still have We Know Your Secret and we even have a new segment, specially for the new season!"

Cedric was beginning to go to his 'happy place'. He had his eyes screwed tight, and he tried to cross his fingers. "I am not here, I am not here!"

Otto kneaded his forehead. This guy was going to be hard to work with. "Hey Cedric, I know your secret..." he teased.

"Wha? Oh crud, you're up to that already?!"

"YUP!" Otto grinned. "Actually I should make that secret_s_. Man, you got plenty! Wanna hear em Shuggazoom?"

"Oh boy." Cedric was beyond help now. _This is gonna be bad... _he thought worriedly.

"Heck, I'll just read the diray!"

"Ahh! Not the diary! Oh jeez... I'm gonna get ruined by a little robot monkey!" Oh yes, how humiliating Cedric.

"Okay..." Otto began. "He has a small crush on Natalie! That's one. He...slept with a teddy until he was fourteen! That's two. And his favourite song artist is Delta Goodrem! That's three. And... Oh monkey doodle, there's too many. And I'm getting bored!" Otto cried.

"Let's just cut to the next segment. It's called Stick Em in a Ring!" the green monkey announced dramatically. "Okay, the notion is simple. We put the victim in an enclosed space with someone they cannot stand, or have a rivalry with. Simple, yeah? Well it is. So let the sticking in ring **begin**!"

As Otto threw up his arms dramatically (almost_ evilly_), a small battle arena was lowered from the ceiling and suspended above Otto's head. The arena was around three-quarters the area of the set, the edges roped off and with a sand floor.

Cedric lay there twitching. "Th- _That?_"

"Precisely, Cedric!" Then Otto exploded into excited monkey noises.

A few crew members hooked the Torture table into a system of pulleys, and Cedric shrieked as the table rose into the air and placed on the edge of the ring. The man was released, and the table moved out of harm's way.

Cedric Angriff felt slightly better once he regained freedom and movement. "Okay, I get the concept. Just have to ask... Who is-"

He was cut off by a soft thud on the sand. Cedric looked over, and...

_**"You're putting me in with the Mandarins?!?!"**_

Otto shrugged, as if sending a TV celebrity into fierce battle with various versions of the same psychotically evil robot monkey was the most normal thing in the galaxy. "Yeah, of course. Who else? All of the Mandarins too. Robot Monkey Mandarin, Mummy Mandarin, Steroid mandarin, SkeleMandarin, and the undead one from the future."

Cedric shook his head helplessly. "I just don't understand how-" He was stopped short yet again when both he and the orange monkeys opposite spotted the object that was put on a pedastal in the middle of the fighting ring.

Delta Goodrem's second album.

And the music-thirsty rivals lunged at it. Five Mandarins and one human man. Who will win the great prize of the Delta CD?!

Steroid Mandarin ran towards it with the speed from his Supreme Destructor form apparent, kicking the bandaged Mandarin to the ground along the way. Robot Monkey Mandarin was smart (_again_, he won the poker game last time), he pulled out his sword and sent Undead Mandarin flying to the ropes on the edge. But he had wasted time in doing so. Everyone else, including Cedric, just went straight for the CD.

SteroidMandarin was there first. He grabbed it and gave an evil laugh, only to be tackled by Cedric Angriff, who waved it teasingly at the other two and also gave his famous laugh.

Bad mistake Cedric. Both Robot Monkey Mandarin and SkeleMandarin were small and nimble, and they jumped up at his chest at the same time. The combined weight of two spastic monkeys knocked Cedric off balance, and the three lay sprawled in a heap on the sand, wrestling each other for the CD.

Otto decided to stir things up a bit, chucking an MP3 with Delta Goodrem belting out of the headphones into the arena.

Maybe Robot Monkey Mandarin was stupid, maybe he was smart. He picked up the MP3, jumped out of the ring and walked off, leaving the clone and the human to battle it out.

The Great War of the Delta Goodrem CD lasted precisely twelve minutes. A treaty was reached when Cedric opened the casing in the midst of fighting and found that it was empty, with only the face of Delta Goodrem staring out, taunting him.

**The soldiers of the Great CD War fought bravcely indeed. And Otto went evil. Don't kill me for that!**

**Okay, I have a rough idea of what I'm going to do:**

**- Natalie Teasedale**

**- Penguin Guy (possibly, if you ask for it)**

**- Cheetah with a Moustache (possibly, if you ask for it)**

**- myself (possibly. I have no idea how to torture myself!)**

**I think that's it.**


	3. Suprise Victim 2: Natalie Teasedale

**A/N: So many things to do, argh. I'm currently trying to get this thing up as well as trying to read the first twelve chapters of **_**Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**_** in between typing.**

**ANOTHER WARNING! ****CHIRO AND CLONES WILL UNITE FORCES TO TORTURE!**** Yeah yeah, go ahead and gasp all you want.**

**Disclaimer: I have a couple of references in here, **_**Pirates of the Carribean**_** and **_**Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_**. I own neither things, and never mind SRMTHFG.**

Surprise Victim 2: Natalie Teasedale

"Boo."

Natalie turned her head and yelled. Hey, trust me, Chiro's face two millimetres from your face in the dark of the Torture Chamber is pretty scary.

"Hi Natalie!" Chiro grinned.

"You! What am I doing here?! Unchain...! Me... **_Chains?!_**"

Chiro clapped. "Well done Natalie! You figured it out faster than Cedric did, that's certain."

"Cedric was here? Oh well, at least I have that one consolation."

"Yaay!" cheered someone for no apparent reason.

_**"Oh my Gyrus Krinkle! Chiro clones are-"**_

"Are going to torture you into a greasy pulp. I know." Chiro gestured to the giggling pair of female Chiros behind him. "The producer _insisted_ that they come on. The producer being my mortal enemy, arch nemesis, possible biological father, yadda yadda, he probably wanted them here just to annoy me."

"I can see that." Natalie eyed the clones suspiciously.

"Hey, you're not the only one getting tortured today Nat. Yours is just a lot more severe. YOU'RE ON THE," **"Torture Chamber!"**

Chira and Chiru immediately burst into girlish giggles. The victim just groaned. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night. Just kill me now and be done with it."

Chiro shook his head pityingly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. And after the torture _you_ put _me_ through, this is just too good to miss out on." With great effort, he called upon the assistance of the two clones. "Chira, Chiru, you awful awful mutants, dish out the torture and serve it cold!"

Chira elbowed her twin, who was busy making doe eyes at Chiro. Chiru blinked and the clones saluted. Chira picked up some poor whimpering animal off the floor, while Chiru held a bowl of shimmering wet..._stuff_...

The lump of fur in Chira's arms barked.

"Oh no." Natalie's eyes began to widen. "Don't tell me... Please don't tell me that's-!"

Chiro cackled and steepled his fingers. "That's your mother's dog, Trinity!"

"I asked you not to tell me that." Natalie moaned.

"That's not all! Chiru, Chira? **Dunk her.**" Oh yeah, the young boy was enjoying this.

Chiru smiled evilly and brought the bowl closer. Her sister grasped the small dog in her hands and held it upside down over Chiru's bowl.

"What is _in_ that bowl anyway? It looks awful."

"Oh trust me, it is." Chiro nodded. "You really wanna know what is is? Well, it ain't nice, but that right there, is sea cucumber." He stopped to let Natalie make a strangled noise in her throat. But despite this she beat him to it.

"Let me guess. You're going to drown my mum's dog in the bowl of sea cucumber." Two seasons of being a Torture Chamber host didn't amount to nothing.

"Yup!" Chira grinned. "Genius, huh?"

"Ah! The clone speaks! How amazing." Natalie said dryly.

Chira frowned. "Shove it OR THE DOG GETS IT!" She brought the dog's head closer to the rim of the bowl. By now the pathetic animal was getting distressed and yapping it's little tail off.

"Oh! She can threaten too! _Fascinating_." That woman just didn't know when to stop.

Surprisingly, clones can get provoked very easily, and when they do, they take great offence.

Chira dropped the dog. Completely, as in "Hey look mum, no hands!". As in open fingers and little doggy falls...into...slimy mass of sea cucumber... Now that is _nasty!_

"HEY!" Chiro scolded his clones. "The plan was to dunk its head only while the victim squirms and screams. Haven't you two learnt _anything_ from watching this show?!"

Natalie spoke up. "Actually, I don't like sea cucumber. And I _especially _don't like that stupid dog."

Someone from the audience stood up, walked straight onto the set, and slapped Chiro right across the face. The woman then glared at Natalie, who was shivering on the table.

"_Mom?!_ What are you doing here? I'M WORKING! I told you not to bother me at work!"

The lady fished her dog out of the sea cucumber bowl, gave the young host another slap, and punched out Chira. With a second glare at her daughter, she walked off.

"Wow." Natalie gawked at the unconscious clone sprawled on the floor, and the host clutching his cheek with both hands. Her mother had done all _that?! _Chiro began to tremble and shake, and then...

"Oh my goodness, _**he FAINTED!**_"

Nova stood up from her seat and took control. She gave Chiru several kicks, to which the female clone protested to loudly and annoyingly.

In answer, Nova yelled, "Yeah, well get used to it! No room for little tackers in this place! It's the," **"TORTURE CHAMBER!!!"**

Nova kicked the remaining clone off the set (_literally!_), and said, "Hello everybody! I'm Nova! This is Torture Chamber, and tonight, we welcome Natalie Teasedale as our victim!"

"This is not going to be good."

"It ain't gonna be good at all Nat!" Nova took out the victim's diary. "Oh boy, I Know Your Secret!" the yellow monkey taunted.

"Oi! You close that book now, ya little devil monkey! Drop it!"

Nova read the words. "You're... You're obssessed with...pirate...men...that are captains of a ship...and have been dead at some point?" she deduced from the rambling entries.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Well if you put it that way, yes."

Nova read some more. "I see you have many fangirlish thoughts about, Captain Davy Jones, Captain Hector Barbossa, and Captain Jack Sparrow. And Zaphod. Who the heck is Zaphod Beeblebrox?"

"Hitchhiker character." Natalie grudgingly explained.

Nova cocked an eyebrow. "Now that is just plain _frightening_ from someone like you. Anyone else, save me the trouble of reading? Gee, you have a _lot _of serious fangirl issues."

"Oh no, no one at all." Natalie said quickly.

Nova glanced through the next few pages. "Oh my Shuggazoom, ACK!" Nova nearly joined Chira and Chiro on the floor. But she stayed conscious and narrowed her eyes at her victim. "You sicken me. Isn't he a little strange for your...unique...tastes?"

"Well once you think about he's a very interesting man." Natalie said defensively.

Nova shuddered. "You still sicken me."

"Well they're a lot better than other options around here. Who do you suggest I go for?! Antauri?! Sprx?!"

"Hey, you leave em all alone." Nova warned. "Why don't I just Stick You In The Ring and be done with it! Hang on, that's not a bad idea actually." Nova threw up her arms.** "I'm going to stick her in the ring!"**

The fighting arena was lowered with much overdramatizing as Natalie Teasedale looked at it in awe and wonder. But then she stopped her mystified stare and gave a sharp kick to one of the crew hands that hooked her up. It pays to have long legs. But she got up there anyway.

Natalie was very surprised to see the time-travelling woman get wheeled onto the set on a trolley, in a straight-jacket. Valina was also hooked up into the system of pulleys and hoisted up onto the battling ring. She entered the arena with a fangirl scream.

And for a bit of extra flair, Aurora 6 and Nova also joined in the fight. Now this _would_ be interesting.

Upon the mighty pedastal was a 3D hologram, and it was a very realistic one at that.

Three of the girls were thinking much the same thoughts. Valina was considering the fact that if she made the Alchemist evil now, she could escape back to the future and give him a headstart on the whole 'take over Shuggazoom' gig. How she knew this, we have no idea, although this could have been due to the fact that another Valina, this one from the future future, had visited her in her cell last week and started her thinking about the mind-bending facts to time-travel and time-altering. Nova was wondering whether to pound the man into the ground or grab onto his leg and not let go. Natalie Teasedale was just thinking typical fangirlish thoughts.

But those three were basically thinking, _**I WANNA HUG HIM!!!**_

Aurora 6 was not included in this, as her thoughts just included, _**Hey, I found money on the floor! Ooh, it's SHINY!**_

And in the middle of all this stood a hologram of the Alchemist. We feel sorry for him. So many females wanting to squeeze the guts out of him in a fangirlish frenzy.

Natalie and Nova just couldn't resist the temptation of throwing something extremely painful at Aurora, and as a result they both crashed into the pretty Sun Rider at the same time, sandwhiching her. It wasn't pretty.

The two savoured Aurora's yelp, then turned their eyes onto Val, who had reached the pedastal already and happily grovelling at the base and muttering encouraging evil things.

The same thought thundered through both of the Aurora-haters' minds. _**HE'S MINE!**_

Natalie jumped over Nova with a fangirl cry that shook the air. She sat on top of Valina's back, who shrieked and writhed. Natalie was gazing at the hologram with her tongue hanging out when Nova slammed two gold fists into her side. Nova then began to punch every female she saw, which sparked some fierce retaliations from both Natalie and Valina.

This went on for who knows how long (really, we forgot to time it), and rumour has it that the girls enjoyed beating up each other more than they liked the hologram.

No one knows for sure, they all went home before the fight ended.

**Who knew the Alchemist was so **_**popular!**_** He started a catfight on national TV! **

**Oh man, I can't believe I tortured Nova **_**again!**_** I didn't mean to! It was just a little bit! Natalie and Nova just don't go together! Sorry!**


	4. Surprise Victim 3: the Penguin Guy

**A/N: This'll be a bit different to the normal ones. It's not nice. At all. You were warned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, and I don't own Mr Jeepers either. That weird guy does.**

Surprise Victim 3: the Peguin Guy

"Where are we Mr Jeepers?"

"Muahahaha! You and your..._friend_... Are in the mighty," **"Torture Chamber!"**

"Oh, that TV show?"

"Precisely!" Natalie smirked. "You're our _special _guest..."

"YOU HEAR THAT MR JEEPERS? WE'RE ON TELEVISION!"

"Oh you are _pathetic_." Cedric muttered. "Just do it already Nat."

Natalie Teasedale tried to put some flair and creativity into it, but it wasn't that easy.

Flat out they crucified, burned and incinerated, attempted to vaporise, tore and ripped in as many ways possible, drenched in a variety of unpleasant substances, and they even resorted to black magic. That poor stuffed toy.

By the end of it all, Mr Jeepers was not a happy penguin.

"Uh, Cedric?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he...dead?"

"Who, Mr Jeepers or the human?"

"Now I _know_ the penguin is dead, I'm talking about the human!"

"Well, he's not _moving_... He should be at least screaming or crying... Okay, he's not moving, and I don't think he's saying anything anytime soon..."

"I don't think he's _breathing_ either."

"Oh. Oh dear..."

"Cedric? Are we going to get into trouble for this?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, not unless we go to a commercial break and get the cheetah here, _fast!_"

**Okay, not that good. But the guy's dead! ARGH! **


	5. Surprise Victim 4: Cheetah with Mustache

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was harsh on the Penguin Guy. Should I revive him or not?**

**This chapter will also be different.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin mate.**

Surprise Victim 4: Cheetah with a Moustache

The large feline was tackled to the ground as he walked onto the set. He was for some strange, totally weird and unknown reason, wearing a red dressing gown and had facial hair. A pipe was held in the corner of his mouth and he had a remarkable accent.

"I say, is this any good way to treat a guest? I was urgently called here to tend to a nasty problem. I do not know much about the problem at hand, but whoever contacted me was very distressed indeed. So I shall request that you unhand me at once!"

The lead crew member nodded. "Yup, he's the guy. Tranquilise him! Use the weak stuff!" He ordered the crew around until the cheetah was crouched on the sand of the Ring.

"Now what in the universe is going on here?!" the Cheetah demanded. Then he spotted the object on the pedastal and his eyes lit up. "Now _this_ is good hospitality!"

Gibson was sweating nervously. I mean, if you were tied up with what must be kilos and kilos of rope like a prize pig, sitting on top a tiny pedastal, with a rabid cheetah, _which has a bliddy __**moustache**_, not even close to ten footsteps away from you, you'd be a teeny bit anxious too, wouldn't you?

"Monkey Team... _Get me out of here!!!_" the little blue monkey yelled out hysterically. Gibson had reason to worry, because right about then three big Formless had entered the arena as well. Having had a few particulary nasty experiences with ooze of all sorts before, this wasn't very fair to Gibson.

The Cheetah was walking slowly around the edge of the ring, assessing the prey. Nice blue fur, a good tail, and screaming like a little girl. Excellent.

He started to run. Being one of the fastest animals in the weird galaxy, not to mention that he had spent most of his life in the even weirder realm of the Dream Lands, the animal got there in, well... We have no idea, to be honest. Let's just say supernatural speed. The cheetah was so worked up he went straight to his monster form in, well we have no idea how fast that took either.

Gibson wasn't very pleased to see a gigantic monkey-hungry monster aiming right at him at super-cheetah speeds. Actually, he was hardly ever really pleased with anything, but this deserved a mention. And a few very big screams.

A Formless went for Gibson, while another headed off the cheetah, resulting in a messy heap of wrestling bodies. The third pile of Formless goo was just very very bored, and so fed up with the monkey's screaming and shouting that it decided to commit oozy suicide right then and there.

Gibson tried to kick the Formless that was edging uncomfortably close to him, but being tied up he ended up rolling around on the sand floor, about which he cursed very suddenly.

Meanwhile, the Cheetah had caused the Formless to erupt into a fountain of dark ooze, then ending up comfortably in a puddle-like state. The mustachioed cat shook its head, then resumed the insane run to the primary goal. Which was, not surprisingly, **food**, in the form of a monkey that was shouting very loudly with gaping black eyes.

Gibson began to try and desperately roll away. He got a good start, but not at all surprised to feel a paw resting on his roped body, stopping all means of escape.

Mr Hal Gibson _was_ very surprised to hear the Cheetah from his nightmares say the following words:

"What the Skeleton King? Ropes,** dangit!** Oh come on, _ropes?!_ Oh for TV Monster's sake, I get tackled to the ground by a big fat ugly Formless, I chase the stupid prey, and it's covered in blooming ROPES!!! _I don't have time for this! _Ugh, I give up with you people!" the Cheetah exclaimed. It sauntered away from Gibson and jumped with feline grace and agility to the floor. "I bid you _good day_ sirs!" Then it walked off in a fit of frustration.

Just for fun, on its way out the Cheetah with the Moustache jumped on top of the Torture table, as well as Mr Jeepers' owner, did a few quick jumps with his tail waving in the air, just to annoy everybody. Then he walked away, smoking his bubbling pipe.

Cedric Angriff blinked. "Now that was weird. And it was pretty weird before, so that's saying something."

To make things even weirder, Mr Jeepers' owner opened his eyes and squealed at the small pile of ashes on the floor. "Mr Jeepers has been reduced to _ashes_!" he wailed.

Quickly recovering from the absolute shock of having the weird guy alive again, Natalie said, "No, that isn't Mr Jeepers." She pointed to a spot to the right of the ashes. "_That's _Mr Jeepers."

The pitiful man look at the smudge of black on the floor, and squealed even louder. "Mr Jeepers has been blown up!" he cried.

"No, that's not the penguin either." Cedric stepped in.

The penguin guy looked incredulously at the hosts.

Cedric went on. "That's the Formless ooze. The guy was right. The ashes are Mr Jeepers."

A few more people might want to join the suicidal Formless. It was pretty noisy in there.

**And so the Penguin Guy lives again! How strange...**


	6. Suprise Victim 5:Me a Name I Call Myself

**A/N: I am about to perform a most difficult task, and it is even one of the most disliked acts in the fanfiction world. But it was requested, and it is for humour, and torture.**

**I am about to torture myself.**

**Disclaimer: For some reason, I own myself. Wahoo! That's a nice change!**

Surprise Victim 5: Me a Name I Call Myself

A young female fanfiction author was on the Torture table. She blinked up wearily at the two faces staring down at her, faces made familiar by days of imaginings.

"Oh cow crud. I am going to _kill_ Lindy for this! After all I did for that deceiving little witch?! How did you get me here anyway?! Cedric? Natalie, hey I'm talking to you! **I **_**created**_** you two ya know!**"

"We know." Cedric shrugged. "But like you said so many times, we're getting paid for it."

"Gotta make a living." Natalie Teasedale agreed.

The fanfictioner sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling of the set. "What gives me the awful feeling that this is going to end badly?"

Cedric Angriff nodded. "People get that when they come in here. You're inside the," **"Torture Chamber!"**

"Aw man. Why did I write that crowd in? Come to think of it, I wrote everything in this place." A slightly evil glimmer sparked inside her eyes. "I can destroy it just as easily!"

"OH NO!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

The girl smiled at the hosts' reactions. "I still hold power 'round here. This could come in handy." She turned to look Cedric in the eye. "You, my dear Cedric, you walk around every Saturday morning in those bunny slippers of yours!" The author switched to Natalie. "And Natalie, your many fangirl problems are much much worse than mine. I pity you. But I torture you far more."

As the hosts cringed, the youth smiled. "So... With that said, **I'm outta here!**" She blinked, and the chains were on the floor. The author, holding an author's power of plot and words, sat up and slid off the side of the table in a carefree way while the hosts tried to jump at her.

The annoying girl dodged, laughed, and gave a small bow to her creations of torture. "I bid you good day. And now," She turned around. "SO LONG SUCKAS!!!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran off, laughing crazily.

It was all very fine for the girl, until she ended up face-down on the ground. "Ow..."

The author of Torture Chamber had a pie on her back. Cedric tried to look casual as he hid his spares in his cape. Natalie raised an eyebrow at her co-host.

"We said we would torture her, didn't we? And I did that as best as I could, didn't I? I pied her! Muahahahaha!" Cedric said indignantly.

Natalie nodded slowly. "I suppose you did." she said at last. "After all, it is the,"

**"TORTURE CHAMBER!!!"**

And the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, along with all its foes and enemies, as well as a few random people like Mr Jeepers and his owner and the Cheetah with a Moustache, heck, the entire planet of Shuggazoom, as well as the hosts, crew and studio audience of Torture Chamber... Cheered. For the author had been pied.

**Well, someone said to me that I have the ability to write myself out of the chains in 15 seconds. And I did. And earnt myself a pie. Great. Just peachy.**

**Well, yet again the story is finished, and the victims been tortured. And I will say just once more,**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
